Pensamientos Ocultos de un piloto Gundam
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Rememorando mis series de Pensamientos Ocultos. conjunto de oneshot, songfics de aspecto psicológicos basado en los personajes de la serie. nuevos
1. Duo Maxwell

**Pensamientos ocultos, es un tipo de fics que me dediqué a hacer en varias series. El primero que escribí fue el año 2001 para la serie Sailor Moon, luego para Yu Yu Hakusho y terminando con Fruits Basket.**

**La idea de hacer una serie de oneshot desde el punto de vista de los personajes de Gundam Wing me vino hace un mes y lo había dejado sin formar, hasta que hace unos días pensaba sobre Heero y sus posibles ideas y sentimientos.**

**El primer capítulo está dedicado a Duo, ya que de él tengo un mejor manejo hasta el momento.**

**De por si los Pensamientos Ocultos son variados, encontraran songfics, románticos y quien sabe, si estoy de humor, algún aishonen que tanto me han pedido; pero lo más importante, es que están expuestos de un punto de vista psicológico.**

**REPITO... LAS HISTORIAS NO SON LINEALES... SON TEXTOS DIFERENTES... ASI QUE NO LE BUSQUEN CONEXIÓN A LOS CAPITULOS...**

**SI LLEGARA A HABERLO, LO DIRÉ.**

**Saludos cordiales**

**Dark Cryonic**

_Cortando el cielo con sus dedos..._

-----------------------------

---------

---

-

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UN PILOTO GUNDAM. **

---------------

-------

----

--

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**Dedico este primer capítulo a mi amigo David.**

------

---

--

-

Capítulo I: **Duo Maxwell.**

------

---

-

**¿Qué significa de verdad, ser Shinigami? Dime, me lo puedes decir tú. No te rías, te preguntó porque siempre dices que lo eres. Vamos reflejo, contéstame esta vez. Dime qué significa ese brillo frío de tus ojos cuando corres en plena acción con un arma entre las manos.**

/Caeré y no necesitaré mis alas/

**Tiene que ver con el vacío que siento después, o con el frío que cubre mi piel o quizás, con los extraños sueños que coronan mis noches.**

**Vamos, habla y respóndeme. Ya no juegues a esconderte de mí, ahora, y salir frente a mí cuando menos lo espero. **

/Me perderé entre las estrellas de la noche/

**¿No lo harás? Debí saberlo. Nunca lo haces y nunca lo harás hasta que nos encontremos frente a frente en el día decisivo. Recién allí y en esa hora nos veremos de frente y te preguntaré el porqué de las extrañas sensaciones e ideas que me invaden siempre.**

**Siempre digo que el Heero es el frío, pero hay que decir la verdad, a veces creo que tiene más corazón que yo. Que es más humano. **

**Más humano...**

**Sabías que se me rompe el alma cada vez que veo morir a alguien frente a mí y saber que es mi culpa, que son mis manos las que arrebatan esa alma de ese cuerpo... **

/ Murmuraré plegarias a mi propio dios de los infiernos/

**Que son mis lágrimas las que envenenan los caminos y senderos de los otros... No, no debes saberlo... ya que tus ojos parecen no mostrarlo ni tus palabras ni gestos. **

**¿Sonríes?... diablos! Siempre sonríes... ¿que a caso no te cansas de hacerlo siempre?**

/ Reiré mientras los otros lloran, moriré ... mientras cae la nieve/

**Dices que haces esto por lograr la paz de las colonias. Paz... de qué vale la paz, si debo lograrla regando sangre a mi alrededor.**

**Dios de la muerte... sí, es lo que soy... y como tal... se me ha negado la existencia de un ser normal.**

**Solo, sin sentido, dejándome guiar por las huellas de la noche. No hay salvación para un alma como la mía. Y tampoco espero tenerla... **

/Seré normal para el frío y común para la soledad/

**De algo estoy seguro, y escúchame bien chico sonriente, si tengo que morir... será con honor. **

**Eso me lo debes, después de mostrarme de esta forma ante los demás. Es tu culpa que crean que soy alegre y despreocupado... es tu culpa el que no vean que me muero con cada sonrisa o frase irónica que lanzo... es tu maldita culpa que este hoy frente a este espejo tratando de descifrar inútilmente porque me siento desaparecer en medio de todos...**

**¿Ya no sonríes? **

**Algo obtuve por lo menos esta vez... ya no sonríes... aunque sólo sea por un par de minutos... te muestras libre de mascaras y puedo verte directo a los ojos y más allá de ellos. No sé si logre algo en el futuro, ahí donde mi destino y el tuyo están trazados con marcas de seda roja...**

/Por fin estaré con los míos... en medio del silencio /

**Pero... es bueno saber que aún, tengo la habilidad de sentirme culpable. Cuando ya no la sienta, seré verdaderamente Shinigami en medio del cielo... lejos del sufrimiento... y con las manos llenas de sangre...**

**Pero hasta entonces, seré Duo Maxwell, 02... tratando de no morir en el intento.**

**Fin.**

**DarkCryonic.**

**------------ **

**----- **

Próximo capítulo, posiblemente Heero Yuy.

Nos vemos.

/Sugerencias, ideas y comentarios... ya saben que hacer./


	2. Deber ser HD

**--**

**Aún estoy peleando con sacar a Duo de mi cabeza, y meter a Heero. Pero mientras lucho con fuerza, he escrito algunas ideas, que aprovecharé de publicar.**

**La historia tiene que ver con Heero, pero esta narrada en 3º persona, así que les quedo debiendo el fics desde el punto de vista de Heero, en primera persona.**

**----**

**--------**

**---------------**

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UN PILOTO GUNDAM. **

---------------

-------

----

--

-

**Por DarkCryonic.**

------

---

--

-

Capítulo II: **Debe ser**

**------**

**---**

**--**

Heero Yuy estaba sentado frente a su laptop con la misma mirada de siempre. Decisión. Sí, esa era gran parte del significado de esa mirada tan fría como el hielo.

Después de su acostumbrado "**Misión aceptada**", cerró la computadora y se puso de pie con determinación. Tomó una de sus chaquetas y salió del departamento.

_----------------------------------- _

_**/El viento, sí, es el viento el que corta mis pasos cuando cumplo mi destino/**_

_-----------------------------------_

Pasó su vista por la calle con aquella tranquilidad casi clínica. Nada podía quedar fuera de su entendimiento.

_-------------------------------------- _

_**/Ojos azules que se vuelven de hielo, mientras sonrío en busca de un consuelo/**_

_--------------------------------------_

Llegó hasta el edificio. Miró su reloj. 8AM. Era puntual como siempre. Un sonido a su lado le robó una de sus miradas.

02 lo miraba con un dejo divertido.

No dijo nada. Siguió caminando con el trenzado a su lado.

_-------------------------------------- _

_**/Silencios llenos de significados. ¿Una muerte explicaría alguna cosa?¿El sentido se recobraría alguna vez/**_

_--------------------------------------_

8:20. Estaban frente a una bodega abandonada. Miró a su alrededor, mientras su compañero seguía la rutina y se alejaba hacia la parte de atrás.

_---------------------------------------- _

_**/¿Soledad? ¿Es lo que siento o es parte de la ilusión de ser quien soy/**_

_----------------------------------------_

Sacó con cautela un pequeño cuchillo de su ropa y con el rompió la cerradura. Entró silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta tras él. Su corazón seguía el ritmo calculado de un reloj frío. Sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad.

Caminó alrededor de las cajas.

_----------------------------------------- _

_**/Unas leves palabras pueden dar mucho. Un ligero roce mucho más. ¿Pero que valor indescifrable tiene el silencio entre dos/**_

_----------------------------------------_

Pasaron 5 minutos antes que se reuniera con el 02. No dijeron nada. Duo sacó un par de cartuchos de dinamita de sus ropas y se los pasó.

Heero miró a su alrededor y los ubicó perfectamente, para destruir todo de una vez.

Duo le entregó el detonador y con un gesto de su mano, se **despidió**.

_----------------------------------------- _

_**/Sin palabras. Rutina. Negación. Vacío. ¿Por qué te vas tú? ¿Por qué me quedo yo/**_

_-----------------------------------------_

Heero salió por donde entró y al alejarse unos 10 metros detonó los explosivos.

No volteó. Caminó por otro sendero. Sus pies nunca hacían dos veces el mismo camino. Cosas de soldado cuidadoso.

Cuando llegó al edificio miró nuevamente a su alrededor. 8:50 AM. No había nadie. Volvió a caminar. Cuando entró a su departamento, se sentó frente a su portátil prendiéndolo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás esperando.

"**Misión cumplida**"—Murmuraron sus labios.

------------------------------------

**/Es el destino. Así debe ser./**

------------------------------------

**Fin  
DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

**2006.**

_No vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_-------------------------------------- _

**A modo de explicación de este fics, ya que parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta del significado real de lo que esta escrito... hay ciertas cosas que decir para que entiendan...**

**Primero: el que narra es Heero; pero el de las cursivas es Duo. **

**Segundo: fíjense en una parte en especial:**

_**/Sin palabras. Rutina. Negación. Vacío. ¿Por qué te vas tú? ¿Por qué me quedo yo/**_

_Interesante no? Jajajaa... _

_Duo se muere, y ni cuenta se dieron u.u0 así es la vida._

_----------------------------------------------- _

_**Review:**_

_**Milly: **Mil gracias por tus palabras. Si que me subes el ego. u.u0, pero me encanta... hablar de Duo se me hace fácil, ya que me le parezco en cierta medida. Mi karma aquí, es Heero. ¬¬0 pero ya lo solucionaré. Gracias de nuevo._

_**Cidevant: **gracias por leerme, me agrada que te haya gustado. D_

_**Zen/ kurai kurayami kage: **que interesante nick que tienes... agradezco que me hayas leído. Y que bueno que te haya gustado._

_**Ryoko Yuy: **sip...es un oneshot flash Jajajaa...u.u0 es que no quería hacerlo más largo._

_**Karin al cuadrado: **síp, Duo es genial... pero ya vendrán los fics de los otros personajes._

_**Zen: **Si sé, quedo algo corto el fics, pero ya los compensaré. Además ya me pidieron la segunda parte de este cap. Ya que si no te has dado cuenta Duo se muere y Heero ni cuenta que se da. XD _

_Que malvada que me he puesto._


	3. Heero Yuy H&D

**Este texto me costó más de lo que tenía pensado, pero después salió como si nada.**

**Dedicado a mis amigos lectores.**

**--**

**----**

**--------**

**---------------**

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UN PILOTO GUNDAM. **

---------------

-------

----

--

-

**Por DarkCryonic.**

------

---

--

-

Capítulo III: **Heero Yuy**

**------**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**-- Dudo que seas humano.—**Murmuró 02 después de salir del lugar. Me quedé quieto. ¿Acaso debía afectarme por sus palabras?

No era primera vez que lo escuchaba decirme que no era humano. Aunque aún no entendía porque tendría que sentir algo por aquellas palabras. Las decía y yo seguía con mi vida.

La humanidad se había vuelto un concepto extraño, más cuando salía de la boca aquel que se auto-nombraba Shinigami. Respiraba al igual que él, tenía órganos vitales y podía hablar. Era humano. Entonces porque lo repetía con tanta frecuencia.

Volví mi vista a la laptop y empecé a memorizar los objetivos de la misión. Cinco minutos después estaba listo. Cerré la máquina y fui a reunirme con los demás.

Me serví café y me senté en la silla vacía entre Trowa y Wufei. Pasé mi vista por ellos al notar que estaban más silenciosos de lo acostumbrado. Quatre me miró por un par de segundos para volver a concentrarse en su taza de té.

Empecé a repetirme los objetivos de la misión y las prioridades. No debería demorar más de diez minutos en encontrar el objetivo 1 y unos 2 minutos en dar con las claves de acceso que necesitarían los demás en la otra misión.

Escuché un sonido a mi derecha. Wufei se levantaba de la silla. Regresé mi vista a mi café. Por primera vez, me daba cuenta que nuestro hospedaje estaba más silencioso de lo acostumbrado. Pero no le tomé más asunto a aquello.

Mis ojos fijos en el café, mientras las prioridades y los detalles de la misión volvían a aparecer frente a mí.

"Qué nunca piensas en algo más que no sea en las misiones"

Ese pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza como rayo. Podía hasta jurar que la voz del 02 había sonado tan igual como al verdadero. Que hasta volteé un poco para ver si no estaba detrás de mí. Pero no, todo seguía igual. Quatre y Trowa seguían allí en silencio.

Volví mi vista a la casi vacía taza de café. Había algo que me molestaba. ¿qué sería?...

"_**Pensé que no eras humano"...**_

Levanté la vista rápidamente. Esa voz nuevamente. Lo único que sabía era que el trenzado tenía la culpa de lo que estaba molestándome.

Me levanté y después de lavar la taza, salí en busca de Duo. Cuando llegué a la calle me quedé quieto un momento. Llevábamos solo un día en aquella ciudad, así que era imposible que estuviera en algún lugar conocido. Quizás estaba en uno más de sus arranques de naufrago.

Me eché a caminar por las calles sin rumbo. Por primera vez, me dejé llevar por los instintos. Así que tomé el camino a mi derecha.

Por la hora aún había un poco de calor, pero no era molesto. Las personas pasaban a mi alrededor como sí nada. Sería esto lo que decía Duo sobre que los humanos corrientes no saben que el destino siempre está entre ellos y no se dan cuenta. Shinigami, si que tenía ideas extrañas. Para mí solo eran civiles que había que defender, lo merecieran o no. Pero Duo solía decir que deberían apreciarnos, ya que éramos nosotros los que nos jugábamos el pellejo en esta guerra.

A unos metros frente a mí, vi algunos árboles. Quizás era algún parque. Caminé con la mismo ritmo de siempre. Me quedé parado frente a la entrada del parque, ya que había muchos árboles y bancos... había algunas personas sentadas bajo los árboles. Pasé mi vista por el lugar, hasta que detecté a una figura conocida en un árbol alejado.

Sin saber porqué, me encaminé hacia el lugar. Cuando estaba a unos metros noté que Duo parecía dormir, aunque nunca se podía estar seguro con Shinigami; así que me senté juntó a él bajo el árbol sin hacer ruido, y esperando que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Pero parecía seguir dormido. Me quedé con la vista pegada en el paisaje que nos rodeaba.

"_**Nunca has pensado en salir de tu cuarto y dejar esa laptop..."**_

Miré a Duo. Aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y su respirar acompasado.

Salir. ¿Para qué? No había nada más que mi misión. Soy un soldado y no puedo perder mi tiempo en banalidades. Entonces, que hacía aquí, en medio de un parque, junto a Duo.

La brisa se levantó, calmando el calor. No sé porqué, pero no podía de dejar de ver los árboles y a las personas. Como si estuviera memorizando cada cosa, para que formara parte de mi álbum mental.

"_**Afuera hay vida, si no te has dado cuenta"...**_

De nuevo, miré a Duo. ¿por qué su voz no me dejaba? Vida... sí, sabía que había vida y luchábamos por ella. Pero éramos soldados. No podíamos desviarnos de nuestras misiones para disfrutar de la vida. Eso podría destruir a los demás. Era el costo para lograr la paz.

**--¿Heero?—**Escuché una voz. Volteé a ver y vi a Duo mirándome con extrañeza, mientras una de sus manos refregaba su cara para quitarse el adormecimiento. No le respondí. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué sólo estaba allí tratando de entender que trataba de darme a entender con sus palabras? --**Heero?**

**-- Mmmnnn..**

**-- ¿Qué haces aquí?—**Me preguntó aún mirándome con asombro.-- **¿Pasa algo con la misión? Por que si es así...**

**-- No. **

**-- No que?**

**-- No es por la misión**.—Respondí volviendo mi atención al resto del mundo que nos rodeaba, y que según el trenzado junto a mí, era lo más divertido de este mundo.

No pude evitar mirar el verde del césped; se sentía bien, aunque traía viejos recuerdos a mi mente. Imágenes que quería olvidar. Imágenes que traían esa parte de mí que quería retener con toda mi fuerza. Dolor, furia...

**--¿Heero? ¿Pasa algo?—**Dijo Duo con una voz algo intranquila.

**--Nada.—**Respondí sin mirarlo y levantándome con rapidez. Aún no estaba listo para dejar de ser quien era. La coraza me mantenía a salvo de todo. Y fijo en mis prioridades. Quizás cuando acabase la guerra... si es que sobrevivía a ella, escucharía las palabras de Duo nuevamente y lo que sus ojos me decían cada vez que sonreía, pero ahora... no podía, ni quería.—**Se hace tarde.—**Dije. Duo se puso de pie con rapidez.

**--Entonces vámonos, pero antes debes acompañarme a la tienda. Quedé con Quatre de comprar las cosas para la cena, y como no conozco la ciudad...**

**--Yo vi una tienda...—**Dije.

Duo sonrió.

**--Bien, vamos...—**Dijo jalándome del brazo.

No dije nada. El siempre estaría empecinado en sacar a flote esa parte que tanto quería conocer de mí, y yo estaría siempre luchando, porque no saliera antes de lo necesario.

"Nunca dejaras de ser un témpano , verdad"

**--"**Algún día lo dejaré de ser para ti."

**Fin.**

**Saludos cordiales,**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile.**

Jajajaa..espero que les agrade. Después de todo espero que haya valido la pena.


	4. Quatre

No puedo negar que tratar de pensar como Quatre fue extraño. Pero espero que les guste. Si no es así, guárdense los comentarios xD Jajajaa... es broma... u.ú 

Saludos cordiales,

Dark Cryonic

Del fics: Pensamientos Ocultos de un piloto Gundam 

**Capítulo IV**

**--- **

**-- **

**- **

Quatre 

_Por DarkCryonic._

Hoy estoy aquí nuevamente, esperando contemplar la salida del sol de este nuevo día. La casa está en silencio. 6 AM. Aunque quizás alguno de mis compañeros de guerra ya esté despierto. Pero aun así el silencio es fijo e irrompible.

No puedo dejar de extrañar las mañanas en mi tierra, cuando el suelo vuelve carmín las dunas en el desierto, para después terminar tan amarillas y doradas como el sol.

Nací en medio de la calidez. El frío me rompe el alma.

**--Invierno, espero que no me mates...—**Murmuro acercando mi frente al cristal frío.

Quizás debería estar acostado, cubierto hasta las narices con las mantas. Pero no. Estoy parado junto a la ventana, esperando al sol. Necesito robar sus rayos de luz para seguir vivo. Para atesorarlos dentro de mi cuerpo, para seguir respirando.

**--¿Quatre?—**Escucho que me llaman. Reconozco la voz, pero no volteo.-- **¿Quatre?—**Preguntan de nuevo. Pero no sé porqué no respondo y sólo me quedo quieto.

Escucho sus pasos cruzar la habitación hasta donde estoy. Aún así, no me muevo, mi cuerpo esta entumecido.

**-- El sol aún no ha salido.—**Digo como respuesta a alguna de sus preguntas perdidas en el aire de su pensamiento.

**-- Es invierno.—**Responde mientras mira a través de la ventana como yo**.—Y se demorará un poco más.—**Explica.

No respondo.

**--¿Quatre? ¿Te encuentras bien?**

Le miro sin separar la frente del cristal. Sus verdes ojos me miran con fijeza como si tratara de ver dentro de mí. Lentamente esbozo una sonrisa.

**--Estoy bien**.—Respondo volviendo mi vista al cristal y a la oscuridad casi plomiza tras el.

**--No te creo.—**Dice.

Sonrío de nuevo. Es verdad. Eres más observador que los otros y mi sonrisa no te engaña. Te he dado ese poder...

**--Trowa... Cuéntame ¿Por qué te gusta el circo?—**pregunto como si nada.

Me mira confuso por un segundo. Quizás nunca creyó que preguntaría algo así después de tanto tiempo.

**--El circo... no lo sé... quizás los animales, los colores... el rostro de las personas que nos van a ver... sí... es la excusa que tengo para luchar...—**Dice mientras sus ojos se cierran como si recordara.

**--Mantener la alegría de sus rostros?—**Preguntó. Él asintió.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto que pareció interminable.

**--¿Cuál es tu excusa?—**Preguntó mientras le daba la espalda a la ventana, y me miraba de medio lado. Me separé un poco del cristal y miré mis pies.

**-- Mi excusa...—**Las imágenes de mis hermanas pasaron por mis retinas, junto al rostro de mi padre**...—mi familia, mi pueblo...—**respondo mientras otra imagen aparece en mi cabeza sacándome una sonrisa, provocando que mi corazón lata más rápido.

Vuelvo mi vista a la ventana. Los primeros rayos del sol vienen a mi encuentro en esta mañana fría. Pero ahora no sólo tengo un sol, sino dos. Los que me mantienen dentro del capullo cálido que formas sus rayos entrelazados.

**-- Veré que hay para desayunar.—**Dice Trowa saliendo del cuarto. El sonido de la puerta sonó leve volviéndome a la contemplación.

**-- Mi excusa eres tú...—**Murmuro dejando que los rayos me cubran, mientras mi corazón se acompasa y mis ojos se cierran perdiéndome en las sensaciones que sólo me pertenecen a mí.

--------------------------

--------------------

-------------

**Fin.**

**DarkCryonic**

**2006.**

**Chile**

**Gracias por leer mis textos. El próximo capítulo será sobre Trowa.**


	5. Trowa Barton

Del fics: Pensamientos Ocultos de un piloto Gundam 

Songfics:

Crawling Linkin Park

**Capítulo V**

**---**

**--**

**-**

Trowa Barton 

_Por DarkCryonic._

------------------

"_**No hay un intento por comprender lo incomprensible.**_

_**No existe la verdad, donde no hay imágenes.**_

_**Un náufrago tiene recuerdos que un fantasma nunca logrará tener.**_

_**¿Cómo se puede recuperar algo que nadie sabe que existió?(DC)"**_

_-------------------_

No estoy acostumbrado a decir todo lo que cruza por mi cabeza, y no es porque no lo crea importante... mas bien es porque no logro entenderlo todo.

Mi pasado se perdió en algún instante del cual poco recuerdo... imágenes... me veo sobre un mobile suit luchando por una causa que hice mía.

_**---------------------------**_

"_**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds / they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming / confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending**__**"**_

_**----------------------------**_

¿Dolor?

No sé si alguna vez lo sentí en verdad. Además mi mente se ha receteado más de una vez y no logro estar conciente de todo y de lo que significa realmente. Mas cuando veo tus ojos mirándome, espiándome... como tratando de adivinar lo que pienso, o más bien, lo que siento.

¿Pero qué es sentir para una persona como yo?

¿Un sueño que me niego a tener o algo que no nació para ser algo de mí?

No lo sé. Como no sé muchas otras cosas más...

Sólo de pilotear un Gundam, estoy seguro; y aún así, no sé cómo aprendí a hacerlo.

_--------------------------------_

"_**Controlling / I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
[Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced  
there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure"**_

_--------------------------------_

"Sin nombre", "Trowa", "Barton", que más da si de todas formas soy el mismo, sin serlo de verdad. Me veo al espejo y soy la sombra mutable del que no tiene pasado. No estoy seguro si esta personalidad era la que debería tener, o si estoy engañándome... Jugando un juego del que desconozco las reglas.

¿Cómo poder estar seguro de lo que decido? ¿Cómo saber si hago lo correcto? A veces creo que veo al verdadero, ése que se esconde en el fondo y que parece divertirse más que yo observándome tropezar y dudar, simulando no hacerlo.

¿Seguridad?... Sí, creo que es lo que proyecto la mayoría de las veces, pero que tiene de cierto eso que "parecemos ser"... otros sonríen, pero no por eso sienten alegría.

_**--------------------------**_

"_**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting / reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection"**_

_**------------------------**_

Estoy cansado de reconstruirme, de pensarme, de inventarme... de querer ser el verdadero... ese que debí ser, pero que no logro encontrar. Tan cansado que me acostumbro a esta quietud y me dejo llevar por la incertidumbre que causa la insensibilidad, seriedad...

Me quedo fijo esperando que suceda. Me quedo en medio de todos esperando la respuesta que me niego a pedir en voz alta.

¿Y si descubres que soy otro? ¿No el que creen ver tus ojos y sentir tus ánimos?

---------------------------------------

"_**It's haunting how I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
[Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced  
there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure..."**_

_**-----------------------------------------**_

Perdido dentro de mi para siempre. Desconociendo mi piel y mis manos. Mostrándome ajeno y alejado de todo, más ahora que quiero saberlo todo para ver si me querrás de la misma forma.

Sin nombre, sólo para tus ojos.

Fin

DarkCryonic

Chile-2007.

_Traducción_

_Arrastrándose en mi piel  
Estas heridas / ellas no sanaran  
El miedo es como yo caigo  
Confundiendo lo que es real  
Hay algo dentro de mi que me tira bajo la superficie  
Consumiendo / confundiendo  
Esta falta del mismo control yo temo que es interminable_

_Controlando / yo no puedo parecer  
Para encontrarme de nuevo  
Mis paredes están rodeadas  
[Sin un sentido de confianza / estoy convencido  
hay simplemente demasiada presión para tomar  
Me he sentido de esta manera antes  
Tan inseguro_

_Disconforme, eternamente se ha tirado en mí  
Distrayendo / reaccionando  
Contra mi voluntad yo estoy de pie al lado de mi propia reflexión_

_Está frecuentando cómo yo no puedo parecer  
Para encontrarme de nuevo  
Mis paredes están rodeadas  
Sin un sentido de confianza / me convencen  
hay simplemente demasiada presión para tomar  
Me he sentido de esta manera antes  
Tan inseguro_


	6. Juntos

Del fics: Pensamientos Ocultos de un piloto Gundam 

**Capítulo VI**

**--- **

**-- **

**- **

**Juntos**

_Por DarkCryonic._

La necesidad de estar juntos y de perdernos en nuestras miradas... ¿Alguna vez me has fallado? ¿Alguna vez he dejado de estar contigo?...

Nuestra unión es más fuerte que una explosión, pero tiene la misma intensidad en luz... Un boom que se esparce por el fin de la galaxia...

Te extraño y te quiero, no dejaré que termine... no dejaré que las pesadillas conquisten mis puntos ciegos...

Haré que tus fantasías se vuelvan realidad, mientras me miras jugar con tu respiración...

El dónde y el cuándo no importan más, todo dependerá de tu corazón y del poder de tus manos... elévame y hazme perderme en ti...

El cielo tendrá un límite, si tú lo quieres... todo por ti... si tus deseos son esos...

Un dios de la muerte cuidando de un ángel de hielo de ojos profundos...

Podrás tener todo de mí, hasta el más largo de mis cabellos hilaré para ti como coraza... Nadie osará acercarte a ti porque seré tu escudo y tu espada...

Mis manos se volverán cuchillas para cuidarte, y seda en las noches en que no quieras estar solo. Estaré aquí para siempre, unido a tu sombra... eterno en tu mirada.

Dormirás tranquilo en las noches frías, estaré a tu lado observando a las sombras, y jugando a reconocer tus facciones con mis manos. Me recostaré sobre tu pecho vigilante a tus latidos, mientras tu brazo se enrolla en mi cintura como un lazo más.

Sé que sabes que estaré aquí. Sé que tú lo estarás también. Me río de aquellos que no lo comprenden, que murmuran sobre lo que no saben. Me río de sus vacías palabras y gestos ajenos. Mi felicidad está por sobre la humanidad a la que cuidamos, está por sobre los dioses y los demonios.

Lo nuestro es una luz que no quiere traer verdad. Es un movimiento que no quiere traer cambios. Es una sombra que cubre sin hacer daño. Es algo nuestro y como tal, incomprensible, inexplicable... eterno en el tiempo inverosímil, fugaz como cuando te beso sorpresivamente.

No terminará, porque es más grande que nosotros. Como si tuviera vida propia, y estuviera ajeno a nosotros mismos. Un gesto profundo en la cara de la realidad. Una llama que arde como fogata de vestal. Una eternidad en tu mirada, el deseo profundo en mis manos y la extraña sensación de que siempre fue igual...

DarkCryonic

Chile-2007


End file.
